mitchellfandomcom-20200214-history
Mitchell X (comic series)
:For the other uses of "Mitchell X", see Mitchell X (disambiguation). .]] Mitchell X is an eleven-issue comic book series published by Dark Horse Comics. It is based off the eponymous Mitchell Van Morgan spin-off franchise Mitchell X. The comic began in October 2014 and came to an end in September 2015. Overview The Mitchell X comic book series is based on the Mitchell X television series and the three video game prequels, Mitchell Anthology, Mitchell X and Mitchell X: Powerful Treasure, and takes place within this continuity which is dubbed the Mitchell X World during Worlds Unite. It was first hinted in the solicitation for ''Sonic Super Special Magazine'' #12, but was later officially revealed on 16 July 2014, when Dark Horse Comics revealed Mitchell X subscriptions.http://darkhorsecomics.stores.yahoo.net/mitchellx.html Unlike other Mitchell titles like Mitchell Van Morgan and Mitchell Universe released by Dark Horse Comics, which are more super hero action-drama, the emphasis for the Mitchell X comic series focuses, like the TV series, squarely on comedy, action and adventure filled with tons of gags, fourth-wall-breaking commentary and physical comedy. The series has lots of contained, accessible stories and a few over-arching story arcs, and is meant to serve more as a casual fun read than an ongoing action-adventure drama like the other Mitchell titles. The series was written by Ian Flynn with art by Evan Stanley. Later on, it was revealed by Paul Kaminski, Executive Director of Editorial at Archie Comics, that the comics would over its last year be co-written with Ian Flynn by Bill Freiberger, Sam Sandak Freiberger, Greg Hahn and Alan Denton, who are writers on the Sonic Boom TV series, to better integrate the comics into the world of video games and television. The comic series was launched on 24 October 2014 and ended with the eleventh issue on 2 September 2015, though "its stories and characters will continue in Comics' other books." This was elaborated in said issue where it is stated that the stories will continue in the Sonic Super Digest and Sonic Super Special Magazine series. According to Ian Flynn, the cancelation of the series was not due to low sales, as the series was "doing fine," or a decision from Sega. Rather, it was because Archie Comics felt Sonic Boom would be better suited in certain places instead of being a monthly-scheduled series. Synopsis The main characters of the comics is the title character and hero Mitchell Van Morgan along with his friends Gavin O'Neal Davis, Martin J. Moody, David Jessie Drake, Nicholas Dunn, Carolyn Ashley Taylor, Jennifer Hooker, Devin Nelson and Sticks the Badger while Marquessa and his wife Genola will be a frequently reoccurring characters. Much like in the television series, the comics center around Mitchell and his gang of friends, their never-ending search for adventure, and their battles with Mitchell’s arch-nemesis, Marquessa, along with other rogues to protect their island home, while facing several wacky experiences. The first story arc featured in the comics set the comical and whimsical tone for the series, and showed Mitchell’s world and introduced the heroes and villains while exploring the character relationships. Graphic Novel Volume Sets Dark Horse Comics offers trade releases with the Mitchell X comic book series as well, starting with issues 1-4. Stories and Arcs *"The Big Boom" (#1-4) **"Getting a Little Boulder Part One of... eh... One" (#1) **"Knuckleduster" (#2) **"Hammer-Spaced" (#3) **"Sticks and Stones" (#4) *"Boom Shaka-laka" (#5-7, #11) **"Eggtoberfest" (#5) **"Everybody's Super Sonic Racing" (#6-7) **"Eggman Gets a Gorilla" (#11) **"True Stories" (#11) *"Worlds Unite" (#8-10, Sonic Universe #76-78, Sonic the Hedgehog #273-275, Mega Man #50-52) **Act I: Deadly Fusions (''Sonic Universe'' #76, ''Sonic Boom'' #8, ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #273, ''Mega Man''#50) **Act II (''Sonic Universe'' #77, ''Sonic Boom'' #9, ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #274, ''Mega Man'' #51) **Act III (''Sonic Universe'' #78, ''Sonic Boom'' #10, ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #275, ''Mega Man'' #52) Cast of characters *Team Mitchell **Mitchell **Carolyn **Gavin **Jennifer **Martin **David **Nicholas **Devin **Knuckles the Echidna **Sticks the Badger *Marquessa *Genola *Orbot *Cubot *Admiral Beaverton *Comedy Chimp *Dave the Intern *Eggfan91 *Fastidious Beaver *Hayward *Kyle the Gorilla *Mayor Fink *Mike the Ox *Lady Goat *Lady Walrus *Wolfie *Wild Cat Trivia *This is the second comic book series published by Dark Horse Comics to be based on an animated spin-off TV series from the Mitchell franchise, the other being Mitchell Van Morgan. * The series was hinted when a fan asked about it in the 'My Sonic Universe' section in ''Mitchell Universe'' #65. The editor's reply was censored by a 'Top Secret' emblem. *This is the shortest lived Mitchell Van Morgan spin-off comic series, lasting for only eleventh issues. This beats the Super Mitchell Special spin-off series which had fifteen issues. **It is also the second shortest Nickelodeon-related series, with the original Avatar: The Last Airbender (comics) series being the first with just six issues. *In every issue in the series (except for issue 10 and the majority of issue 8 and 9), every sound effect illustrated begins with "Ker-". Gallery Cover artwork Regular SB 001 Cover.jpg|''Sonic Boom'' #1 SB 002 Cover.jpg|''Sonic Boom'' #2 SB 003 Cover.jpg|''Sonic Boom'' #3 SB 004 Cover.jpg|''Sonic Boom'' #4 SB 005 Cover.jpg|''Sonic Boom'' #5 SB 006 Regular.jpg|''Sonic Boom'' #6 SB 007 Regular.jpg|''Sonic Boom'' #7 Sonic Boom -8.jpg|''Sonic Boom'' #8 Sonic Boom -9.jpg|''Sonic Boom'' #9 Sonicboom-10-130808.jpg|''Sonic Boom'' #10 Sonic Boom -11.jpg|''Sonic Boom'' #11 Variant SB 001 Variant A.jpg|''Sonic Boom'' #1 SB 001 Variant B.jpg|''Sonic Boom'' #1 SB 001 Variant C.jpg|''Sonic Boom'' #1 SB 001 Variant D.jpg|''Sonic Boom'' #1 SB 002 Variant.jpg|''Sonic Boom'' #2 SB 003 Variant.jpg|''Sonic Boom'' #3 SB 004 Variant.jpg|''Sonic Boom'' #4 SB 005 Variant.jpg|''Sonic Boom'' #5 SB 006 Variant.jpg|''Sonic Boom'' #6 SB 007 Variant.jpg|''Sonic Boom'' #7 References Category:Dark Horse Comics Category:Mitchell X